¿Qué pasa tia?
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro seguía con su rutina de siempre cuando, de pronto y de la forma más inesperada, recibe la visita de su tia.


**¿Qué pasa tia?**

**Notas de Lunita: **Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, ya que generalmente suelo escribir sobre Naruto. Aunque los personajes son Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, no se trata de un fanfic HitsuMatsu. A parte de eso, quiero dar las gracias a todos por dedicarme vuestro valioso tiempo. Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Me ha llevado unas cuantas horas de trabajo reescribiendo y puliendo detalles. Espero que lo disfruteis.

P.D: Se agradecen comentarios que puedan ayudarme a mejorar mi manera de escribir.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

O-o-xXx-o-O

Hitsugaya Toushiro caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, formado por unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca, complementada con una corbata a rayas, que junto a su y pelo blanco y en punta, le daba una apariencia mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era, a pesar de tener tan sólo quince años. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y sus grandes ojos azules entrecerrados. No estaba muy animado después de comer en el colegio y tener que volver andando a casa.

Llevaba ya un rato andando cuando al fin pudo ver a lo lejos su casa, muy sencilla, de dos pisos. Estaba hecha de piedra y tenía unos grandes ventanales, perfectos para disfrutar de las vistas en los días de lluvia. Aceleró un poco el paso. Al llegar le extrañó que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave, pero no se preocupó. Cogió la de repuesto que se encontraba bajo el felpudo y entró.

Fue a la cocina y bebió un poco de agua, pues estaba cansado de la caminata. Entonces se fijó en la nota que había pegada en la puerta de la nevera.

" _Toushiro:_

_Voy a estar muy ocupada en la oficina estos días. Hoy no iré a cenar, pero te prometo que vovleré mañana al mediodía. Te he dejado algo de comida en el microondas para que cenes. Recuerda ordenar tu habitación y hacer la colada; no te olvides, ¿eh? _

_Te quiero,_

_Mamá"_

Suspiró. Desde hacía un tiempo, aquel tipo de notas se había vuelto algo muy común. Su madre llegaba todos los días muy tarde de trabajar, totalmete agotada y aún con cosas por hacer. A menudo le pedía que le ayudase con las tareas del hogar.

No quería pensar más en aquello, por lo que empezó a desnudarse de camino al baño del piso superior. Estaba sólo en casa. Lo que realmente necesitaba en aquel momento era relajarse y desconectar. Él también estaba recibiendo mucho trabajo en el colegio, pero no le apetecía nada hacerlo.

Acabó de desnudarse, dejando el uniforme en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Cerró la puerta y abrió la cortina de la bañera.

No se esperaba lo que se encontró allí. Lo que vieron sus ojos no lo iba a olvidar nunca. En la bañera se encontraba una mujer totalmente desnuda durmiento, sumergida en el agua. Tenía el pelo largo, de un color rubio cobrizo, casi pelirrojo. Su cara estaba totalmente relajada y dormía con la boca entreabierta, pero sin roncar. En sus pejillas había un leve color rosado, que podría ser por el vapor caliente que había en el ambiente. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, era su busto prominente, semihundido en el agua.

-¿¡Matsumoto!? -exclamó el pequeño sin poder evitar un sobresalto. Cogió deprisa una toalla y se envolvió con ella.

-¿Mm? -la mujer abrió sus ojos grisáceos de pronto- ¿Que manera es esa de saludar a tu tia?

Al parecer sólo se estaba relajando; no estaba dormida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Como mi hermana está últimamente muy ocupada en la oficina, pensé que estarías muy sólo y vine a hacerle una visita a mi querido sobrino -dijo con tono despreocupado, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo has entrado? La puerta estaba cerrada. Y además, ¿qué haces dándote un baño?

-Cogí la llave de repuesto. Y lo del baño... es que estaba cansada por el viaje ¿No te parece lo más apropiado después de un viaje taaan largo?

Toushiro frunció el ceño con más fuerza.

-Ne, ne, ¿Vas a darte un baño con tu querida tia? -volvió a sonreirle, más abiertamente que antes.

Hitsugaya no le contestó, pero retrocedió un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta. Matsumoto se levantó en la bañera.

-Veeeenga ¡No seas así!

-Cállate -salió al pasillo tras coger el cesto de la ropa sucia- ¡Y vístete!

Toushiro se fue a su cuarto y se puso unos simples vaqueros con una camiseta oscura, después de dejar la cesta de la ropa en una esquina. Primero debería ordenar su cuarto.

Se fue a la habitación de enfrente un momento para coger unas cosas que necesitaba. Todos los aparatos y productos de limpieza los tenían guardados allí para no perderlos. Más tarde tendría que volver para poner la lavadora a funcionar.

Volvió a su cuarto y empezó a pasar la aspiradora.

-¡Toushiro! ¿Qué haces? -Matsumoto se asomó por la puerta, estando ya vestida con unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta con un escote pronunciado.

El aludido apagó la aspiradora un momento.

-¿No lo ves? -no iba a contestarle, pero lo reconsideró. Si la ignoraba sería peor todavía- limpio.

-Eso es muy aburrido. Venga, ¡vamos a hacer algo divertido!

-No puedo. Tengo que hacer limpieza y después tengo que estudiar.

-¿Ahhh? Vaya, vaya, que ocupados estáis los niños de hoy en día. Cada vez suben más los niveles. Cuando yo estaba en primaria prácticamente no tenía que hacer nada.

-¡¡No estoy en primaria!! -exclamó molesto, notando como una vena empezaba a palpitarle en la frente.

-Jaja -rió intentando contenerse- vale, vale, te creo.

Hitsugaya siguió pasando la aspiradora, para luego coger un paño y empezar a limpiar el polvo de la mesa y las estanterías. Su cuarto no era muy grande, pero tenía muchas estanterías porque le gustaba leer y todas estaban repletas de libros. En el fondo de la sala había un escritorio donde generalmente estudiaba y pegada contra la pared, una cama que no había cambiado desde niño.

¿Qué culpa tenía él de que la genética le hubiese jugado una mala pasada?

Se giró un momento para comprobar que su tia no estaba allí. Era extraño, pero para él mejor; podría acabar las tareas mucho antes. Luego iría a buscarla.

Al acabar de limpiar su cuarto bajó al salón para encontrársela sentada en el sofá, viendo la tele y comiendo un pedazo de pastel. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que se le acercó.

-¿Ya has acabado?

-Todavía tengo cosas que hacer -hizo una pausa- ¿de dónde has sacado eso?- ellos no tenían pastel en casa.

-Como veía que ibas a tardar, fui un momento a comprarlo ¿Quieres un poco?

-No me gustan los dulces.

-¿Qué dices? Cuando eras pequeño eras un goloso. Bueno, más pequeño, me refiero.

Hitsugaya se contuvo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no dejas el trabajo para luego y vamos a hacer algo divertido?

-No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que hacer la colada.

-Vamos, tu tia no te visita todos los días.

-Si quieres que acabe rápido, podrías ayudarme.

-Es que estoy muy cansada después del larguísimo viaje que hice hasta aquí y...

-Déjalo -siempre que le mencionaban el trabajo, ponía cualquier tipo de excusa con tal de librarse.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Al fin había acabado de labar la ropa. Hitsugaya la colocó dentro de la cesta y se dirigió al jardín para tencerla. Bajó las escaleras torpemente, estando a punto de caerse un par de veces. Apoyó la cesta en el suelo un momento y entonces vio que su tia estaba delante suya. Estaba muy sonrojada, mucho más que antes y le miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Pasa algo? -Toushiro cogió la cesta y se apartó a un lado.

-Noo... ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? -le contestó con dificultad. Se notaba que arrastraba un poco las consonantes.

Hitsugaya dirigió su mirada a la mesa del salón, donde se encontraban los restos de la tarta y una botella de sake vacía.

-¿¡Te has bebido una botella!?

-No... que va, que va... -vació un poco al dar un paso- sólo quedaba la mitad.

En aquel preciso instante llamaron a la puerta. Toushiro condujo a Matsumoto al interior de la cocina y le cerró la puerta. Después fue a la entrada, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Hinamori? -su vecina se encontraba allí. Era una chica un poco más mayor que él, con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros. Llevaba una carpeta bajo el hombro- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no entiendo una cosa de mates ¿Puedo pasar?

-No es un buen momento -admitió.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-Nada, nada, es que mi madre no está y tengo muchas cosas que hacer -dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. En cierto modo, no le mentía.

-Vamos, sólo será un momento. Además, es importante. Mañana tengo el exámen.

Se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos un segundo antes de contestarle.

-Está bien, pasa -se rindió.

Se acomodaron en el sofá del salón.

-No entiendo las funciones asíntotas.

-Esas son muy fáciles. Tienes que...

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un plato al caerse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Hinamori preocupada.

-N-nada, nada -dijo nervioso- es el gato de mi tia, que nos lo ha dejado para que se lo cuidemos mientras está de viaje.

-¿Un gato? ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo verlo?

-¿Eh? No, no, será mejor que no. Es muy arisco y araña mucho. Será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien.

Toushiro volvió a la cocina, y encontró a Matsumoto apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con un par de platos rotos en el suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho? -le preguntó en susurros.

-Naaaaaada... sólo iba a coger un poco de agua y se me cayó, ¡jajaja!

-¡Shhhhh! ¡No hables tan alto! ¡Te va a oír!

-¿Quién? ¿Hay alguien más?

-Sí, han venido a visitarme. Intenta no hacer ruido.

-¿Quién es?

-Nadie, una amiga.

-Ahhhh, ¡ya sé! ¡A ti te gusta tu amiga!

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡¡Baja la voz!!

-¡Te gusta, te gusta!

-¡¡Que no!! -acabó exclamando el también.

-No seas tonto -le abrazó con mucha fuerza, aplastándole contra sus pechos.

-¿Shiro, qué pasa? -Hinamori entró en la cocina. Se quedó muda al ver la escena.

-¡¡Suéltame!! -Hitsugaya luchaba por soltarse.

-Bueno, shiro... no te preocupes por lo de antes. Veo que estás muy ocupado. Ya nos veremos.

-¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Pero Hinamori ya se había ido.

-xXx-

Tras el incidente, Toushiro llevó a Matsumoto al salón y dejó que durmiese en el sofá un par de horas. Mientras, él había acabado de hacer sus tareas.

-Vaya... siento lo que ha pasado, Toushiro -fue lo primero que le dijo tras despertarse.

-Da igual -le respondió secamente- no te preocupes.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. No quiero causarte más molestias.

-Está bien. Acuérdate de visitarnos la próxima vez que esté mamá en casa.

Toushiro la acompañó a la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Cuidate, sobrino.

-Adiós.

Al finalizar la despedida, Toushiro se fue al salón a ver la tele. No echaban nada interesante. Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Se levantó muy cansado y desanimado, pero la abrió.

-¿Hinamori? ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

-Perdóname -le dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- no sabía que era tu tia.

-¿Cómo has...?

-Me la encontré hace un momento.

Los dos se callaron un instante, para luego mirarse a los ojos fijamente.

-En fin... nos vemos mañana, ¿no? -le dijo Hinamori.

Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios, de modo que fue un leve roce. Y se fue de nuevo a su casa.

Hitsugaya se quedó estático unos segundos, para después posar uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Sobre su cara se formó una leve sonrisa. Después de todo, no había sido un mal día.


End file.
